We Can't Be Together
by JUSTH3RSH3YKISSM3
Summary: "We can't be together..." I say as i pull apart from his soft lips. "Why? Is there someone else?" Austin asks me. "No it's just..." I get lost in his dreamy, chocolate brown eyes. "What is it Ally?" he asks as he gently pulled my chin so i can look at him. I lean into him again to kiss him, but this time its heated. What so wrong with kissing a 17 year old boy who is Trish's dad?
1. It's not just any necklace

"Walking to school is so boring!" I exaggerate as my turquoise flats land roughly on the pavement. "I mean, you cant just expect a monkey in a tutu playing a trombone is just going to fall out of the sky." Trish, my best friend, says in a flat and serious tone. "Yeah. I know" I input trying to mock her serious tone. "OMG" Trish exclaimed jumping out of her serious tone to her excited tone. "What?!" I say as I stop walking. "He texted me! He texted me!" "Who might i ask." I said. "No one..." She said avoiding my question. I snatched the pink IPhone from her grasp and read the text on the screen: Hey! Umm what time do you want me to pick you up tonight? ~Dez. I looked up from the phone in disbelief then turned my attention to Trish. She looked down at her zebra print flats with a bright pink blush on her face as i said "Spill!" "OK!Dez and me sorta kinda secretly go out!" she said. Her words jumbled together as she frantically spoke. "Really?! That is awesome! Is he a good kisser?! Does he blush when he looks at you?! Does he act as weird around you as he does around me?! Have you seen him shirtless YET?! DOES HE HAVE A NICE BODY UNDER THOSE WEIRD CLOTHES?!" I practically yelled. One part of me was turning her face as red as a tomato and the other part was just very curios. "Kisser: yes! Blush: yes! Weirdness: no!" She answered with ease. "Wait a sec, you left out 2 questions!" This time she was far beyond tomato red! "Ugh! Your lucky wuv you Allyson Dawson! YES to those 2 questions i left out!" She finally spilled.

We stared to walk along again until I earned another shriek from Trish. "Ally!" "Let me guess: he texted you again didn't he?" I asked. "What? No! Look!" she said while pointing at a small shiny object on the pavement. I stepped toward it and picked it up. "What is it?" Trish curiously asked while stepping toward me. "A necklace." "A necklace?" she asked. "No it's not a necklace, it's a monkey in a tutu!" Trish starts to laugh out loud as she thinks about her earlier statement. I put the necklace in my purse and walked with Trish to her house.

"Soo..." I said while i casually sit on Trish's zebra print bed. "About you and Dez..." A familiar blush appeared on her face but she quickly covered it up by saying "Ally! Don't say it!" she turned to walk out when i blurted "Is he touchy with you?!" "Sometimes... but only when i want him to be!" she says defensively."Mhm." I say as i pull out the necklace from my purse and try it on just before Trish's dad walk into her room. "Hey Trish! Your mom told me to tell you- Oh. Hey Ally! Didn't see ya there" he says "Hey Mr. Moon!" I chuckle. "So what did she say to tell -" she froze and both of their attentions turned to me. "What?" I asked. My confusion ceased when the necklace around my neck started glowing. The room around me started spinning and the two figures in front of me turned in to blurred lines. I closed my eyes wishing this,whatever this is, to stop. Once thing seemed normal i opened my eyes and checked my phone. My mouth was left agape when i saw the date on it. 1999.

-SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER!-HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE COMMENT-


	2. I-It can't be you Can it?

I am officially going insane! How could this happen?! How is this even possible? One minute I'm in Trish's room the next minute I'm... Where am I? I pick up my phone and look around at my surroundings. Then I notice I'm in the middle of a street. Suddenly I notice huge truck coming full speed towards me. I stand there like an idiot afraid of what to do next. My body is flung to the ground with a huge pull of my arm. I am starring face to face with probably the most hottest guy I have ever seen "What do you think you're doing?!" I say as I realized he was on top of me so I push him off. "Uhh saving your life! I mean I could of at least gotten a thank you!" He says while standing up and ushered his hand toward me. I reluctantly grab it and he pulls me up. "S-Sorry." I say feeling embarrassed. "Thank you. I'm Allyson Dawson but most people call me Ally." "Cool. You're new here ?" He ask as his amazing chocolate brown eyes look at my normal brown ones. "Urmm..." my words trail as I try to think of an explanation. "Yeah! I just moved here from Orlando to Miami! I am attending..." My words trail once again to think. What school did my mom go to again? Oh! "Marino High for senior year!" "Really? How cool is that! I'm attending there too!" He said. "C'mon! Let me buy you some breakfast." he said while gesturing me into the nearest diner. Breakfast? Last time I checked it was only 4:00 PM. I checked again and I saw it was 9:00 AM. I guess times change when you travel back in time. Confused, I walked in with him and enjoyed my breakfast.

Afterwards I came out laughing my head off. Who new this guy knows how to turn a normal trip to a diner into a interesting and entertaining conversation of past encounters? "So you really played the drums with corn dogs before?!' I asked while controlling my laughter. "Yeah!" he said making both of laugh again. I stopped when I realized that I forgot the most important thing when you meet a person. " Wait, I forgot to ask. What is your name?" My phone once again hit the ground once I heard those two words escape his lips. "Austin Moon" 


	3. It's hard to believe but i'll go with it

"Something wrong with that?" He asked as i snapped out of my shocked trance. "N-No I was surprised by your name. Awesome Austin! HeHe..." I said sounding extremly lame. "Wow that was corny!" he said. "Yeah... can you give me sec? I gotta call someone." I asked. "Sure!" he said before I walked a few paces from him. I took out my phone and dialed Trish's number."Come on Trish, pick up!" (It's amazing how many bars you get here!) The phone rang a few times before she picked up."Trish!" I yelled into the phone. " Hello? Ally? How did you-" "I met someone, but I can't believe it is who it is. I think I might be going insane!" I interrupted. "Ohhh Ally's met a boy! Ally's met a boy! Oooh what does he look like?!" she asked. "He has the most amazing chocolate eyes and his face melted me when I saw him...  
He's also nice, tall, and tone! And his name matches him perfectly! Austin Moon..." I got lost in my imaginings of him; Forgetting about Trish.

"Man I wish I was there to see hi- Wait! Did you say Austin Moon? Chocolate eyes? Dreamy smile?!" she said as I suddenly remembered why I called her in the first place. "I think he is your-" "My dad? I kind of figured that out! Where are you!?" She asked. "I'm somewhere in Miami. Year 1999." "My dad was 17 in 1999! He also met my mom in that year! At Marino High! Promise me you wont fall in love with him!" she cautiously warned. "Why exactly?" "Ugh! Are you really that clueless?! If you fall in love with him, he wont fall in love with my mom! AND I WONT. BE. BORN!" "Ohhh. Well I'll try not to." And with that I hung up and walked back over to Austin.

"So where are you heading off to?" he asked. "Urmm..." What am I suppose to say?! "Home!" I blurted. I looked down in embarrassment. "OK... Where do you live?" He asked as we walking to his car. Ugh! Why is he is making this so difficult?! "780 Loverdale RD. Miami" "You know that place is abandoned right?!" I mentally slapped my forehead. How could I have been so dumb?! I completely forgot that no one lived in my house until my parents got married and moved there. "Where do you really live?" I stepped into his car."A magical castle in the land of Selestia?" I said trying to stall. "You don't have a place to stay do you?" "No.." I said while looking down at my lap while fidiging at my fingers. "Well, you can stay at mine if you like." He asked. How could I say no?! His dreamy smile can persuade any one! Plus i've known him since I was ten! {Get It?} "Sure. Thanks!" I said right before he turned on the ignition and pulled out of a parking spot. What's the worse that can happen? I mean he is Trish's dad. {Not yet anyways!}


	4. Really!

"Will your parents even mind if I stay here?" I asked as he pulled up in his driveway. He turned off the car and said"I sure they won't mind considering the fact that the don't live with me!" Austin jokingly said. "Oh..." I looked down at my skinny jeans and blushed in embarrassment and the way his smile makes any girl melt. WAIT! This is Trish's dad for cupcakes sake! I can NOT say that about Mr. Moon no matter how perfect and amazing and cute and hot and- "Earth to Ally!" I jumped out of my trance and saw Austin knocking on the window playfully. I stepped out the car and lightly punched Austin on the arm. "You scared me!" I said as I snatched my American Eagle bag from his hands. "Sorry..." he sympathetically said as he unlocked the the front door and led me into a living room. "It's ok Aust-" I look around the room and my jaw literally dropped. "-in..." The walls had ancient records staggered on it. The cream white sofa had a big music note on it. The rest of the room matched in the same theme as the sofa. But the thing that stood out to the rest was a large grand piano next to a red guitar."Wow... you must really love music..." "Well, I am a musician." "Really?!" "Yeah, I work with star records. I have a real passion for music..." He got lost in his thoughts. "Earth to Austin" I remembered his earleier comment. "OH! Sorry!" "It's ok. "So would you mind playing me a sample of your "Passion?" Austin gently grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the grand piano. "If you don't mind listening..." My stomach did a flip. No wonder Trish's mom fell for him. He was a pro at this talking to girls thing. 

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happen.  
Then autumn – it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights – everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

_[Chorus:]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

_[Chorus]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.


	5. I Can't Stop Myself From Fallin For You

''Wow.. That was an amazing movie..." I said, I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I know right! I knew watching a whole 3 and a half hours of TITANIC was a good idea. " Austin shut off the t.v. and looked over at me as i yawned. He smiled when i realized he was looking at me. "What?" He kept looking at me. "Nothing Allyson." He laughed a bit, stood up, and left the room. I also got up and walked towards the grand piano and ran my finger across the keys, careful not to make any noise. I looked over my shoulder to see if Austin was there but he wasn't. I sat down at the piano and began to play.

I've never felt this before  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Been writing words on a page  
'Cause I got so much to say  
And now I'm taking the stage  
Woah

I'm getting ready to fly  
I know it's my time to shine  
Don't care if I'll make mistakes  
I'll do whatever it takes  
'Cause I have so much to say  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see, I, I  
I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm fina-

I froze as i heard clapping behind me. I slowly turned around with my eyes shut tight. "You didn't hear that did you?" He laughed as he held me some pajamas. "Yes, Yes i did." I looked down and flushed with embarrassment. "You sounded amazing Ally." Austin smirked at me, his eyes glistening in the half lit room. "Thanks..." "You could sleep in my bed if you want..." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. My cheeks turned red. "Not with me of coarse!" I laughed a bit. "I knew that. Goodnight Mr. Moon- I mean Austin!" "Yeah... Night." I went up to his room and shut the door behind me. I positioned myself in is bed and blushed as his scent pleasured my nose. What?! This is Mr. Moon your talking about! He may be super sweet and cute but I can't look at him in this way. I slowly closed my eyes and only one question ran through my head. Am i falling for Mr. Moon?!


	6. I can't resist you, Austin

I smirked into my arm as Austin's angelic voice echoed threw the small house. He was taking a shower. My smirk returned when i realized where i spent the night. In his bed. I tiptoed out of the bed and down the stairs to find a Plate of heart shaped pancakes sitting on a table in the kitchen. It also came with a cute little note:

Good Morning Mrs. Dawson  
I hope you slept well and will  
enjoy these pancakes I  
prepared for  
you

~ Your  
Austin

I just love how cute and adorable his note is. I fold up and place it in my jacket pocket on the sofa. After eating my pancakes, I sit down on the sofa and pulled out my phone to text Trish.  
A: "Guess who!"  
T: "Ally, I know it's you. Caller ID was actually invented by this time"  
A: "Oh yeah! LOL! I just had an amazing breakfast made by an amazing guy."  
T: "Yeah, Yeah, my heart throb of a DAD! It's only been 30 mins. since you've left. "  
A: "I guess time fly's when your having fun with Austin Moon!"  
T: "WTF girl! What the hell did you do with my dad?!"  
A: "Nothing! He's not you dad yet anyways. Plus he's 17. He played me a song, Made me a diner while we watched TITANIC, and I slept in his bed."  
T: "You slept with my dad?! WTF is wrong with you?! I bet he didn't even enjoy it!"  
A: "What?! First of all, when I said I slept in his bed I didn't mean with him! I did not have it with Austin."  
T: "Dont you mean Mr. Moon?! Let me guess, your on a first name basis? Next you're going to be sleeping together!"  
A: "I highly doubt that he would have any "feelings" for me anyway! "  
T: " Oh whatever Ally! I know you fall for his dreamy smile and hazel brown eyes. I know you melt around him and blush when he talks to! Keep it up Allyson because i know he'll fall for you! You'll keep him from falling for my mom and i wont be born. But you'll get what you want because you'll spend a long happy life with the Austin Moon..."  
A: "Trish, I'm sorry. I wont fall for him. I promise"  
T: "Yes you will Ally! I know how you are! You cant resist his charms! This is probably the last time you'll hear from me before you and my Dad are happily in love. Good bye forever Ally..."

I turned off my phone and sighed. I cant resit anymore. My heart aches for Austin Moon, but my Best friends life depends on it. If I let Austin not fall for me, Trish will live and Mr. Moon and Carolina, Trish's mom, will live a happy life but when things get back to normal, i will have a constant reminder of a love that will never be. If we do fall for each other, Trish won't live and I would live a long happy life with Austin. I don't know who to choose. I don't know what to do anymore. I wish this never happened to me! Now i'm stuck in a room of unanswered questions. Who should I choose. Why should I choose. Why do I love him ALREADY?! I can't do this anymore!


	7. Blushing Barmitsfa with a little lip bit

I threw my phone in frustration just as Austin walked into the living room with nothing on but black boxers and a open button down shirt. I bit my lip as I saw the hot sight in front of me. "Oh.. I'm sorry," His cheeks turned red. "I-It's O-Ok,..." I tried not to make eye contact with him. When I did, a unfamiliar sensation appeared in between my thighs. I gasped at my actions as Austin sat beside me on the couch. "Ally's blushing! Ally's blushing!" He reminded me of Trish. Like daughter Like father! "Am not!" "Admit it Ally', You've got a crush on me!" My jaw dropped at his words, but was taken away by a burst of laughter. "Austin!" My shouts echo threw the house as Austin tickles my stomach. "Admit it Ally!" he playfully laughs. "Austin, I'll never give in!" His hand move from my stomach to my neck and his fingers moved around in small circles. My quick breaths from laughing hitch and a small moan escapes my lips. "Austin..." He looks at me in the eyes just before connecting his mouth with mine. Our lips moved in sink a his fingers still moved in circles against my neck. Austin starts kissing down my jawline and to my neck. My eyes shut tight as a feeling of pleasure fills my body. My fingers ruffle his hair. "Austin... S-S-" He keeps sucking my neck. "S-ST" I can't get my word out. "AUSTIN!" A huge wave of pleasure hit my body at that moment as he find my hot spot on my neck. He immediately disconnects his mouth from my neck and looked at me with forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Ally! I went too far. I know we just met but your just so perfect and beautiful... Allyson, I think it's me who has a crush on you..." I just looked at him. "No Austin, you didn't go too far. " He turned to me as I put my hand in his. "Austin, this is only the beginning... It's never too early to fall in love" I then connected my lips with his again. Just before anything else happens, the doorbell rings. We part and Austin opens the door. "Hey Austin!" A young beautiful girl walks in and hugs Austin. She looked so familiar i just couldn't put my finger on it. "Hey Carolina!" The young, beautiful, perfect figured girl was non other than Ms. Vasquez, Trish's mom, my friend, Austin Moon's wife. This is why we couldn't be together. They were suppose to get together. Too late for that now


	8. Wow S-She's P-Perfect

Carolina came in and pulled Austin over to the sofa, ignoring me. "So Austin, I thought about your question," How could I be so dumb?! There were suppose to get together today. I wasn't suppose to distract Austin from her. Trish always told me about how they got together. This is not going to end well! "Umm excuse me! Do you mind? " Carolina looks at me with a sneer. "I'ts ok," Austin looks over at me. "She's a "special" Guest..." He smiles at me, which makes me blush. "Really Austin, you're cheating on me?!" She jumped up and yelled at Austin. "How could I cheated on you, If we were never together? " I laughed to myself at his comment and Carolina blew a fuse. "What the hell Austin! You chose that," She pointed to me. "Over this?! Ugh! Such low class! Her figure is horrible and she cant give you anything because she doesn't have anything to give!" How dare she say that to me?! "Look Carolina, I know you're mad but there is no reason to be mad. I chose Ally because of her personality, not for the contents in her underwear! Unlike some people, I am respectful to Ally and I really like her.." Austin walked over to me and took my hand in his. His eyes looked deep into mine. "I-I may even love her." "Well since you prefer such a poor class girl, then i'll just leave!" Carolina stormed out of the house. I got up and walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. H-He said he loves me. He's not suppose to love me. I'm not even suppose to be here. Right now, there are suppose to go on their first date. There is no way I can fix this now. " Ally? " Austin walked into the room. "Is everything ok?" He sat down on the counter next to me. "Austin," I looked down at my pants. "I messed up! I ruined everything! I don't even know what to do anymore!" I was sobbing now. Austin took me in his arms and I started crying in his chest. He stroked my hair to calm me down. "Austin you're not suppose to be with me!" I said between sobs. "What do you mean Ally?" " You're suppose to be with," I can't tell him the truth. He would never believe me. "me forever and always..." I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. He kissed my nose and lifted me off the counter and put me on the couch. "Feel better now?" " Yeah..." I yawned as i lade across Austin's chest. He played with stands of my hair, I slowly fell asleep in his arms. Maybe I could used to this...


	9. 13 Years is long enough right?

"Austin?" I woke up and noticed that Austin wasn't next to me anymore. I looked on the coffee table and noticed another note sitting there.

Hey Ally Gator! I'll be back in  
1 hour so don't get too lonely!  
I've got a surprise  
for you!

~ The  
Austin  
Moon

I sighed. How long is this going to go on?! Ally Gator? Really? I mean it is super cute and adorable but I just can't- What am I saying?! I love his cute and adorableness! I love the way he gets around me and I love the way he takes care of me even though we just met like the day before yesterday! Austin what ever your middle name is Moon, I truly love you. I'm sorry Trish but I can't keep my feelings bottled up any longer .

I grabbed the remote off the cofee table and turned on the t.v. I clicked threw the channels until a familiar face caught my eye. "So Mr. Austin Moon," a reporter asked him. "Let's start off with a basic question. How is you music career going so far?" "It's going great! When I was little, I never thought a simple music video would male me a "Overnight sensation" But I did and I'm loving every second of It!" "So Austin, what do you have in mind for the future? Career wise." His future is that he is suppose to be with Carolina! Why am I just sittin here?! I have to stop this from going too far! I jumped up from the couch and ran to the front door. Just before my fingers grazed the knob, I slowly turned around. "Do you need a answer to a question that you knowledge craving mind has been asking?" A man on a commercial asked. I shook my head, well knowing that he could see me."Well call this number and ask away!" I pulled out my phone as a number flashed across the screen. "Hello," a woman with a creepy acent answered my phone. "I am Madame ChaZek. How may I assist you my dear?" "Look, you're gonna think im crazy. Who am I kidding? This is crazy! I mean who would of ever guessed-" ChaZek sighed into the phone. "Yeah Yeah, That's what they all say! Now get on with it!" "Well, I found this necklace and tried it on. Now i'm stuck in 1999! What the heck man!" "Calm down! I know how you can get back home. " She paused. I heard someone yelling at her. "Look I have to go! Just remember this my dear child! Thirteen years is all you have!" 


	10. Music and Moonlight or Girls and Guilt?

"Hi Ally Gator..." "Austin!" I gasped as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "You were just- I thought- Wha-" "Ally, the interview ended 30 minutes ago. Did'nt you notice?" I turned around to look at him. "Guess not..." I tried to catch his gaze but he just looked at the ground. "I-I got you something," He pulled out a hot pink strapless dress with polka dots. I looked up at Austin. "What's all this for?" "If you d-do'nt like it, I could take it back." He looked so was going on with him? "No Austin, I love it!" I scooted closer to him. "Now, what is all this for?" "Go put on the dress first. " "Sure." Once I had it on, He took my hand in his and led me to the elevator. Suddenly, I was being gently pulled over to a dinner table lit with candles. "Wow, Austin. This is amazing... " I sat down in a chair and enjoyed my diner as soothing music filled the area.

"Did you love her?" I looked up from Austin's chest as we sat in a hammock, looking at the stars. He dodged my question. "Austin, Did you love Carolina?" I tried not to sound demanding. He sighed. "Yeah, but she never loved me back. The other day, I asked her to be my girlfriend, but she said she can do better than me. That's why when I met you, I knew you were the one for me. It's just your so different than anyone I've ever known. I know it's soon but I think i'm truly in love with you, Allyson Dawson..." I saw the honesty in his eyes as he looked at me. I turned my full body around so it was parallel with his. "Austin, I," I know I shouldn't be here but I can't break his heart. Not like Carolina. "I love you too Austin." We then got so close, that I could hear his heart beat. As our lips touched , I couldnt help but feel guilty. But at the same time, I loved his touch.


	11. We Really Really Really Can't Be Togethe

We sat down on the couch as the elevator door closed behind us. What's wrong with me? Recently, I've been getting weird sensations when Austin was close to me. Boy, I could imagine Trish's face if I would of told her that! "What do think about the name Trish?" I asked Austin. What?! I'm curious! "I think that is a wonderful name." He quickly answered. "Ooo My turn!" Austin sounded like a little kid. It's so cute how he does that. "What do you look forward to in the perfect guy?" I laughed a little before saying "Hmm," I dramatically scratched my chin. "What I look for in a guy," Austin looked annoyed. "ALLYYY." He whined. I laughed at him. "Just messin with you! My dream guy would be someone who has the same passion as in music as I do." I giggled as he looked down and his cheeks turned pink. "Well? Who's your ideal girl?" He looked up at me in a way that I thought only happens in the movies or a love fiction. "You..." I bit my lip. I want to but I can't. Trish. You know what? Fuck this! She can't tell me what to do! I've been at war with myself since I first saw Austin. I can't anymore Trish! I bit my lip. I want to but I can't. Trish. You know what? Fuck this! She can't tell me what to do! I've been at war with myself since I first saw Austin. I can't anymore Trish! I grabbed the sides of Austins face and immediately connected our lips. He disconnected our lips and laid a trail of kisses down my neck, which made me moan. He stopped and looked at me, asking for permission to go further. I bit my lip and nodded. I connected our lips again as Austin reached around my waist and slowly unzipped my dress. I started to get a little nervous once I felt the dress slip off my body. I undid Austin's shirt and he pulled me closer to him. I hitched my breath as his abs pressed against my bare stomach. Before I knew it, I was moaning his name repeatedly as he nipped and sucked my neck. I felt his hand graze my underwear. I gasped and thought about what he was implying. I also thought about a certain raven-haired Latino who's life was on the line. "We can't be together..." I say as i pull apart from his soft lips. "Why? Is there someone else?" Austin asks me. "No it's just..." I get lost in his dreamy, chocolate brown eyes. "What is it Ally?" he asks as he gently pulled my chin so i can look at him. I lean into him again to kiss him, but this time its heated. What so wrong with kissing a 17 year old boy who happens to be your best friends dad?


	12. Unforgotton Memories

*Trish's POV*  
AN: Remember the time difference. Enjoy! :}

I put my phone on the dresser and sat down on my bed. How could she do this to me! Little Miss sweet Ally Dawson isn't so sweet after all. We've been friends for like, ever! What kind of messed up person would take away the existence of her best friend just so she can live her own fantasy life?! Worst of all, if she does fix this mess, my dads heart will be broken. I took the charm bracelet Ally gave me when we were five and threw it at the picture of us on the dress. I stared in shock at my bare wrist. My skin looked really pale. The effects of my selfish friend was starting to show. A tear fell from my eye. I'm disappearing...  
*No POV*

(With Austin and Carolina -Think Maia Mitchell!)  
Carolina sat on the couch watching home movies of Trish when she was little. She smiled to herself as she heard her husband working on a new song. "Austin! Austin! Get over here!" Carolina shouted. Austin came running in the living room. "What happened?! Did Dez creep you out again?!" "What? No you dumb Blonde! She kicked!" {OOPS! Forgot to mention that in present day, Carolina is pregnant!} He rushed towards her. "Put your hand here" Austin put his hand on her belly. "I don't fell any-" "Sing." "What? Why?" Carolina laughed at his obliviousness. "Austin, just sing!"

Everywhere I'm lookin, everywhere I go  
A million other guys keep staring and I know that  
I could be yours, and you could be mine,  
I just can't let you pass me by, by, by {AN: Wuv dis song!}

A smile found it's way on Austin's face as he felt tiny feet caress his finger tip. Tears fell from her eye's she looked at Austin's smile. Austin hugged her. "I hope our baby is as beautiful as you." She smiled. "I hope our baby isn't as corny as you!"

` *Trish's POV*  
I walked into the living room to find my mom and dad laughing and talking. "Awwww Look at the little princess! She's so cute!" My mom was making goo goo faces at the t.v. "Let me guess. She's watching the video of my first ballet recital? " I knowingly asked my dad. "You know it! Anyway What's cookin good lookin?" I laughed. He is so lame! I mean, who says that? "Dad, What if someone who care about did something that would effect your life forever even though you didn't want it to happen?" I sat down next to him on the couch. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" He flew from the spot next to me. My mom stopped fan girling and turned her attention to me. "You and Dez," Her eye's started getting shiny. "H-had s-sex?" "I knew he couldn't be trusted! What the hell is wrong with you?" I have never seen my dad mad before. Let alone THIS mad! "What? No! You can trust me and Dez! Why would you say that "I-I just don't want you hurt..." His voice was softer now. "Dez may be a little weird, but come on! He does not need to unbutton my shirt to get a better view of my heart!" With that, I ran to my room and locked the door. First Ally, Now them? What has this world come to? I grabbed my phone off the dresser.

Trish: Dez, I really need to talk to you. Can you pick me up?  
Dez: Sure. I'll be there in 10.  
Trish: Thnx a million Dezzy Bear!

I put my phone down and sighed. If Ally and my parents won't appreciate me. Only one guy will.


	13. I gave him my NON refundable gift

BUUUUZZZZZZZZ! "Austin," I laughed. "Stop!" He kept tickling me. "Austin!" My eye's flew open. My phone was vibrating against my foot. When I sat up to get it, the sheet I was wrapped in exposed my bare chest. I felt embarrassed and self cautious once I saw Austin asleep next to me. I covered myself up even though he was sleeping. I watched in horror as 'Daddy :P' blinked on the tiny screen. I started to reach for the phone but doubted it. What would I say? That i'm trapped in the past and I can't make it home in time for dinner?! I pressed the ignore button. My gaze darted to Austin then to my bare body and back again. REALITY CHECK! A tear fell from my eye as I nuzzled back into Austin's warm body. I just lost my virginity to The Austin Moon. Scratch that. I GAVE my virginity to The Austin Moon!

"Ally..." I guess I didn't notice him waking up. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him and tried not to cry again. "I-t was m-my first time..." tears streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry Ally! I -" "It's not your fault..." Austin put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Ally, I love you and no matter what happens, that will never change." He kissed my forehead. I tried to be like those girls in the movie's by saying "Really?" "There's no way I could make it without you..."


	14. Dez the Dependable & Austin the Awesome

*Trish's POV*  
"I had no one else to come to..." I said as I sat down on the park bench, Dez doing the same. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. "It's Ally. She's done something that will change my life forever." I looked at my lap. "Maybe even take it away... Don't even get me started on my parents! When I tried to tell them, they thought we, you know..." His expression changed. "They thought you were pregnant with me, didn't they?" "Yeah... They called you untrustworthy! You are not-" "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're bipolar!" Dez laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a weirdo!" I playfully grabbed his purple collar and pulled him a little closer to me. "But I am a weirdo." Dez said. "I know. I love your weirdness." Dez blushed as I pulled him closer to me. "Thanks for being here for me, Dezzy Bear..." He smirked. "Anytime, Trishy Bear." He then connected our lips, not realizing the time.

*Back with Miss Moon umm I mean Miss Dawson*

"Austin, are you sure this is safe?!" I said as we rode to the top of a roller coaster. "Ally, you're not going to DIE or anything! It's all good in the neighborhood." Wow. He was even lamer now than the present day. "Okay..." I held his hand tight as we reached the top. I shut my eye's as we flew threw coaster track. "Now that wasn't that bad was it?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "If you ever make me ride a roller coaster ever again, I will make sure that you will never be able to pluck a single guitar string again!" Austin look down at his fingers then back at me. "I guess I better hide all the knifes from you." I laughed. "Just messin with you, Austin Texas! " Austin stopped in his tracks. "I prefer Awesome Austin!" I rolled my eyes. "Good Luck hearing that out of me!" "I need Austin Moon to report to the main stage please!" The man's voice was heard around the whole pier. "Ally, I advise you to cover your ears." Austin looked around cautiously. "What? Why?" Suddenly, a swarm of girls came running and screaming toward Austin. "Oh." "Ally, Come on!" Austin gestured his hands toward me. I was pulled onto a golf cart. "Ally, this is my body guard, Marice" {AN: Not Ma Rice lolz} "Hi." "Hello Ms. Dawson. Austin has told me a lot about you. " He said as the cart stopped in front of a door. "Brake a leg Austin!" Marice told Austin as he stepped off the cart. I gave him a thumbs up before he disappeared in a crowd of make up Artist. Marice took me to a area filled with screaming girls. "Wow, he's as popular as Justin Beiber!" "Who?" One of the girls asked me as I found a spot in the front. Oh yeah! He is probably a baby or something. IDK. I'm not a Beiber Believer. "Are you ready for Austin Moon?" Hundreds of girls screamed even louder than before. Austin then appeared on the stage in a instant.

Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself  
From watching you mo-o-o-ove (Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that  
Boom-Da-Boom-Boom (Boom-Da-Boom-Boom)

When the lights come up it's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it, coming down-down-down?  
Can you feel it, coming down-down-down?  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it?

It's so electric I'm infected  
I just can't hi-i-i-ide (Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumping  
For you beating double ti-i-i-ime (Ti-i-i-ime)

When the lights come up it's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it, coming down-down-down?  
Can you feel it, coming down-down-down?  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it?

Hey-Hey, put your hands up and get it rocking  
Hey-Hey, show the whole world we're never stopping  
Hey-Hey, put your hands up we're lighting up the sky  
Tonight, Tonight!

When the lights come up it's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it?

Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up  
Can you feel it? Turn it up-up-up, can you feel it?

"Austin! That was amazing! I did not know you could dance like that! Oooh Check out these moves!" "Ally, sweetie," Austin stopped my dancing. "Yeah?" "Never do that again. You look like a monkey climbing a tree." "So much for good support!" We walked away from the pier. "Wanna do something cool?" Austin took my hand and led me to a surf shop. "Do I have a Choice?" We grabbed 2 surf boards and surf suits. "Ok have you ever went surfing before?" I shook my head. "Well today's your lucky day!" He took my hands and brought me waist deep in the water. Ok climb on. He brought the surf board to me. "Ok now sta-" "Austin, honey," I remembered his earlier comment. "I'm not a baby. I can do this." " Oh" I started paddling towards the nearest wave. I looked back and gave Austin a thumbs up. The current of the wave lifted me up in a rush. Soon I was balancing on a wave as the salt water hit my face. I looked back at Austin who was cheering me on. I felt free. Until everything went black. "Ally!"


End file.
